Feeling Sharp
Feeling Sharp is a fanon episode of HTF. This episode introduces Sharpy, the porcupine who loves sharp objects. Roles Starring *Sharpy Featuring *Lumpy *Josh *Handy *Russell *Bro & Tyke *Pointy *Savaughn *Otus Appearances *Lifty & Shifty *The Zebra Plot At school, Josh works on an assignment. From the next desk, Sharpy asks him for a pencil. Sharpy is dissatistifed with the pencil he is given, so he sharpens it. Amazed by the pencil's new sharp edge, Sharpy plays with it. Unfortunately, it flies out of his hands and hits Josh in the eye. This soon sends Sharpy in the courthouse and Lumpy finds him guilty. Weeks later, Sharpy waits behind jail bars, until finally being freed. He later goes to work at a construction site and Handy gives him a nail gun. Sharpy gets another idea and plays with the gun. But in doing so, he pins Handy to a wall and Lumpy sentences him back to jail. Upon the end of his sentence, Sharpy celebrates his victory by going to a carnival. All goes well until Sharpy finds Russell playing with his sword. Sharpy backs away from this sight, only for Tyke to put his balloon in the way. Sharpy hears a pop and Bro arrives to find Tyke crying over his balloon. Lumpy later sentences Sharpy to prison a third time. Sharpy cries in his cell and blames his love for sharp objects. Just then, Otus locks Pointy in the same cell for popping a blimp. He approaches his sobbing cellmate and tells him about an escape plan. Digging a tunnel to another cell, Pointy takes stolen balloons from Lifty and Shifty in exchange for money (which Pointy got from the blimp when it popped). Having their supplies, Pointy and Sharpy escape by crawling through a vent. Oblivious to them, Otus watches this from a camera and alerts Savaughn. Pointy and Sharpy arrive on the prison roof and hear the sirens. They tie the balloons together as quickly as possible and then float away. However, Savaughn finds them and grabs their legs as they descend into the air. Sharpy notices a balloon is close to the spike on his helmet, giving him the perfect opportunity to pop it. After moments of hesitation, Sharpy overcomes his urge of pointy objects by refusing to pop the balloon. Unfortunately, Pointy pops much of the balloons with his beak. Pointy and Sharpy fall from the sky and land on a cactus. Savaughn safely floats to the ground by holding onto one remaining balloon. Having hold of one of Sharpy's cleats, he stomps the balloon with glee. Deaths #Josh is killed when the pencil hits his eye. #Handy is impaled by numerous nails. #Pointy and Sharpy are pierced on a cactus. Trivia *This is the debut appearance of Sharpy. *Half of the episode was originally a scene for an episode of Lifty and Shifty escaping jail. It was scrapped because Crime Doesn't Pay already follows this plot. *The words "The End" are seen on the balloon just before Savaughn pops it. *All the deaths in this episode involve sharp objects. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 34 Episodes